


All That Glitters Is Gold

by TwistedPeppermint



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedPeppermint/pseuds/TwistedPeppermint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s a spoiled brat of a prince who always gets what he wants. When he’s required to get married regardless of gender he goes through the motions and doesn’t like a single one of them but through the crowd of people swarming him he sees the one person in the crowd just trying to pass through. They don’t have any interest in him and no one just ignores Adam on Adam’s watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D is for D.I.V.A

**_ Adam _ **

                “Prince Adam” someone shouted from the other side of the door pounding on it. “Prince Adam come out this instant your mother is waiting”. Adam just stares at the door before turning his head to the window staring out at the city. People moved in conformitive lines like tiny ants as the sun blazed down on them. It made Adam cringe before getting off his bed slowly and slinking to the door to open it. Monte glared back at him with crossed arms and motioned an arm to the side in an attempt to tell Adam to go. “Your late it’s my rep your ruining here kid so move your little ass down to that gathering and find someone to bang”. Adam snorted and walked past Monte into the cold hallway. “Real blunt there”.

                Monte  walked with him shrugging.  Sutan appeared out of nowhere like he tended to do and slid up to Adams arm with a sultry grin. “Ohhh Prince Adam think of all the beauties who either want you to bang them into the ground… or want to bang you into it”. Adam rolled his eyes. Sutan was always a helpless romantic regardless of who was in love. “I’d prefer to do the banging”.  Monte sighed checking over a parchment list on his arm. “If we ever get you married off it will be a miracle”. Adam made a face at him but they arrived at the doors to the main ballroom and Isaac and Longineu were quick to open the doors bowing in respect as Adam passed.

                Obviously Mother Gaga was not happy staring down at him from the high throne with her ladies around her in the empty hall. “The candidates will be here soon and you look like that?” she questioned as she fanned herself from the heat. “My apologies” He said in a clipped tone though he flashed a charming smile so she rolled her eyes and got up patting the seat. “Now it’s very important you go through with this we need to give the people something to buzz about”. Adam sat down in her throne but settled for putting his legs on the other arm rest and lying sideways on the royal throne making Queen Gaga huff. “It’s just for tonight love….please just …behave yourself”. Adam just nodded letting his head fall back. Tonight was going to be his ruin.

-two hours later-

                They have made their way out into the streets and sit in the middle of the city square. Adam sits on the fountain which has a cup like water splash design of dark stone. The waters turned off so it just sits at the bottom lapping lazily and while lying sideways on the stone like he did the throne he runs his hand through the water mindlessly as another lady tells him about herself but he’s really not interested. She’s average pretty with long blonde hair and one blue eye one brown that won’t stop looking at him. “Valerina was it” He says suddenly interrupting her. She nods eagerly and he smiles. “Well it’s been fun but I think you deserve someone better I would hinder you”. And even though the words make no fucking sense she soaks it up still smiling and walks away. What the hell was it with these people.

                Sutan sighs as he watches people from a stone splash higher then Adams own and plays with Adam’s hair. “I think you’ve talked to every man and women here”. Adam shrugs and leans back into the touch groaning. “They’re all like photocopies of each other”. Sutan snickers and Adam looks at a very annoyed Monte with a shrug. “Take me home pied piper I’m not fucking anyone here”. He’s sure there’s been many times where despite the instant loss of a job Monte would just like to beat the shit out of him. Now looks like one of those times. He just smiled back cockily until Sutan made a surprised noise and Adam looks up at him. “What”.

                “Now that’s what I call a beauty” Sutan says his eyes wide and glued to the crowd. Adam searches around for Sutan’s new predator target and spots him instantly. He sticks out in a crowd of colorful people with only black, gold and grey on. He’s weaving effortlessly past the crowd trying to get to the other side of the crowded street and seems thoroughly annoyed. Adam takes him in slowly from his tight pants that no one here wears because of the heat to his thick eye liner and pretty blonde hair. Monte looks at Adam and smirks. “You want that much”? Adam looks a moment longer before looking back at Monte. “What makes you say that”. Monte hands him a tissue and laughs. “Your drooling”. Adam sighs and gets up and looks at the spot the blonde was but he’s disappeared into the mass of the crowd and Adam scoffs. How can one person move so fast in this chaos? He looks at his guards and lifts his chin a bit. “You saw who I was looking at find him immediately”.

                Monte smirks and Sutan’s practically falling over with glee as he skips next to them walking back to the castle. “Oh my god the things I could do to that hair….or that face”. Adam doesn’t know why but it sets him off a bit and he glares down at Sutan who smiles innocently. “I mean after you did something with it of course”. Adam just rolls his eyes and looks at the palace walls. Could he really make someone live here with him…in this gilded cage.

**_ Tommy _ **

                The walk home is a bitch. There’s fucking people everywhere and they are all surrounding the town square so he slips through the back. He doesn’t understand why everyone’s here this part of town in usually quiet and serene but all the shops have closed early leaving him virtually empty handed from the list his mother had given. He pulled his hood up as the crowds got too dense to walk through and he walks into one of the back alleys. It’s the long way home but he doesn’t really mind. Compared to the mass of bodies out there its calm and quiet here. The sky shines with the moon and the air is just right its not hot or cold and there’s that light breeze that just kind of ruffles your clothes as you walk. He’s enjoying it in full.

                His home is lit up when he walks in and like him his mother’s enjoying the weather having every door and window thrown wide open and letting it circulate around the small house. She smiles when she sees him and disregards his measly items that he brought home which makes him feel warm inside. She’s the best mother in the world. “I have dinner and Lisa is upstairs getting ready for us to go out tonight to the fields since its so nice outside. Why eat inside anyways right?”. He nods and hugs her with one arm putting the food and supplies away slowly though keeping some peppermint oil out since his mother likes it so much but god is it expensive.

                He goes upstairs to get ready and passes his sisters room stopping as she brushes her unruly hair out in a mirror. “Hello mami you brush that hair”. She turns around smirking and rolling her eyes. “Shut up did you get it or not”. He holds out a silver box. “Ela da sexual protection device no. 5”. She throws the hair brush at him as he dodges cracking up. “Do you know hard it is to ask your little brother to go get condoms because you don’t want your mother to know your banging the boy next door?”. Tommy can’t stop from practically dying as he holds his stomach shaking his head as he tosses the package to her. “No I don’t I don’t have that problem”. Lisa rolls her eyes and points to the door. “Go away”. He’s giggling all the way to his room.

                “Tommy” His mother yells from downstairs and Tommy freeze’s with his hand on the doorknob to his room. His mother doesn’t yell… “THOMAS”. Tommy is running down the stairs in a matter of moments nearly running into his mother but stops with his hand on her shoulder. “What is everything ok”. His mother’s eyes flash to the open door and he looks to see royal guards standing there looking him over.  “These men are here to accompany you to the castle do you know anything about this?”. Tommy takes a deep breath of relief before looking at the guards. “Gentlemen whatever it is I’m sure it can be handled tomorrow tonight is very important to my family”.

                One of the guard steps forward all rolling muscles and looks Tommy over. “Unfortunately it can’t Prince Adam doesn't like to be kept waiting”. Tommy looks confused as the guard grabs his arm and Tommy pulls back. “I’m not going anywhere”. Tommy’s mother puts a hand on his other arm. “Tommy baby its ok”. Tommy lets the guard pull him from the house as his mother hugs him. “I’ll be home in the morning and we can do this tomorrow” he promises with a smile before the door slams shut in her face.


	2. Prince Not So Charming

(For those of you asking neither Tommy nor Adam dies relax your pants)

  ** _Tommy_**

                The walk wasn’t that long to him but when they arrived even the head guard who had his arm looked tired. He motioned for the doors to be opened and they did. Tommy looked around trying not to reveal any emotions and inside he gawked. In town there were people starving to death ……and here god even the ‘greeting bowl’ had little mint’s in it. He clenched his fist as the guards dragged him through hallways and rooms of finery to a specific door. It was just plain black unlike the rest of the castle which was set in warm gold and red. “Prince Adam” The guard yelled.

                There was no answer and one of the guards rolled his eyes. “Go get Monte” the one holding him said but something very annoying squealed at the end of the hallway and came right up to him. “Oh god they found you your so adorable”. Tommy looked at the guard with a ‘are you serious’ look but he was ignored as the excited man knocked on the door. “Adam..ADAM…adam adam adam adam ….open the fucking door your blondie’s here”!.  At that the door swung open like it was on automatic hinges and there he stood. Arrogant, annoying, big headed Prince Adam.

                “Bout damn time “ He snapped at the guard then smiled at Tommy who just stared back. “Please come in”. Tommy was going to tell him to fuck off but the excited man pushed him from behind and closed the door with his foot before the guards could follow. “Who said I wanted you here” Adam said to the man beside Tommy and the man crossed his arms. “Fine don’t let me stay here and look like hurricane Katrina post tirade tomorrow”. Tommy laughed at that and Adam looked surprised before he smiled. “Whatever Sutan” he huffed as he walked away going to sit on his bed and watch Tommy.

                “So your probably wondering why I asked you here so late”. Tommy put a hand on his hip and Adam sighed. “See I’m going to keep it simple I’m being ...pushed by my mother to find someone to fuck around with for the presses and maybe eventually get married to and I want that to be you”. Tommy just kinda stood there in shock looking at Sutan and Adam before he burst out laughing.

**_ Adam _ **

                The blonde was laughing! It was adorable Adam would admit that and it made him want to see that mouth do more than laugh. Still he was kind of mad and the blonde put a hand on his mouth before looking at Adam again and straightening up. “Oh my god your serious…”. Adam just nodded and the blonde looked at him funny. “Are you…..fucking insane”. Ok not the answer he was expecting.  Sutan just snickered as he laid on the bed. “No beautiful he’s not. Unless it’s a Monday…”. The blonde backed up a bit to the door and chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I …have to go home”. Adam stood up and stared. “ I don’t believe I gave you permission to leave”. The blonde scoffed and squared up to him though he was a foot or two shorter. “I don’t remember asking”.

                Sutan stared at them and started to back up slowly on the bed and Adam clenched his hand at his side. “If I say so you’ll never leave this castle again”. The blonde crossed his arms. “Who’s going to stop me you or the meathead guards?”.  Adam had enough he was keeping the blonde here whether or not he wanted to stay. “I will actually. Since your so hell bent on the idea. And I think I should teach you some manners before you go back out into the streets anyways”. Sutan saw the blonde trying to bring a hand up and grabbed it glaring at Adam. “You can’t go home anyways” he pleaded and looked at the guest door. “It’s past curfew but you can sleep in the guest bedroom and if your uncomfortable I can just stay up with you”.

                Adam and Tommy’s eyes stayed locked onto one another’s in a stand off. Neither looked like they would back down. “You can go with Sutan or you can stay here in my bed” Adam said in a stony voice. Tommy wasn’t even blinking as he stared Adam down and the prince shrugged reaching out to do something before Sutan dove between them hiding the smaller blonde behind him. “Prince Adam let’s take things slowly shall we it is a lot to take in under five minutes”. Adam sighed and retracted his hand waving Sutan off and Sutan smiled gently taking Tommy by the wrist and leading him out of the room.

**_ Tommy _ **

The guards stared Tommy down as he exited and not wanting to be misjudged as weak he met their eyes. He wasn’t going to be intimidated by that brat or his weak guard. “Well you bite back don’t you” Sutan joked as he walked down a dark hallway keeping Tommy in tow. “He doesn’t scare me” Tommy said as his fist balled. “He should” Sutan said with a small smile as he opened a room making way so Tommy could enter. “Aren’t you two friends?” Tommy asked sitting down on the bed. “Uh yes but…it doesn’t really protect my ass when he goes on a rage”.

                Tommy shook his head looking sympathetically at Sutan. “You shouldn’t have to be afraid of you friends”. Sutan shook his head smiling but Tommy could see the tinge of sadness in the corners. “He wasn’t always like this and he’s not always that pompus…He’s just stressed”. Tommy yawned and looked outside at the  view of the city to which he sighed. “Yeah well I think he needs to snap out of it”.

                They talked till the early morning hours and Sutan eventually fell asleep against the arm chair. Tommy smiled as he looked towards the window. He wouldn’t leave the premesis because he didn't want ‘prince’ Adam to go bombarding his house looking for him but he decided he’d play a little game. He slipped out the window and onto the ledge with a smile that only promised mischief.


	3. Cat and Mouse

_For those of you worried about Tommy or Adam dying I assure you they don’t. That is all please proceed._

     One of Tommy’s favorite things in the world was watching the stars fade as the sun rose. From the top of his own house he could see the village in the distance, fields and his favorite the forest that surrounded the back of the house. The castle however, blew him away with a sight far superior to that of the one he was used to. Standing on top of the castle he could see the whole village and part of the forest as the sunlight hit the ground and rushed to meet him. The wind was cold where he sat so he had pulled his arms and legs into his hood hugging his knees to his chest as he stared. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t feel his fingers he was to distracted by the scenery to even notice. He huffed and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his head down in his arms.

   Was Prince Adam insane? Did he think Tommy would just agree to marry him? Why did he choose Tommy in the first place? It didn’t matter Tommy would go home today and he would forget all about Adam he would spend all day with his mother and Lisa and they would go on that picnic and life would be normal. Tommy opened his eyes looking to the sky for answers when he heard doors slam open under him. He crept to the edge of the castle holding on tight looking down and wasn’t surprised to see Adam walking along a balcony a few stories below him. Sutan and another man followed though Sutan looked reluctant.

    Tommy smirked as he laid on his stomach watching the show. “You were supposed to watch him” Adam said in an annoyed tone. “I did” Sutan assured. “We have guards looking everywhere I’m sorry Adam”. Adam huffed and leaned back on the rail. “It’s not your fault Sutan if he wants to play a game of cat and mouse I’ll play. I’ll tear this city to the ground just to watch the look on his face when I win”. Tommy decided instead of letting King Crabass destroy the town he’d step in but not give up.

    “Wow” He said from his spot a few feet above them. “Your acting just a bit egotistical or are you always like this in the morning?”. Sutan jumped and Adam looked up annoyed until he noticed Tommy. “What the hell are you doing up there” Adam questioned. Tommy shrugged and smiled. “Oh prince Adam the question is what the hell are you doing down there? You can’t very well play cat and mouse if the cat is out of commission”. “Don’t be a child get down here because if I have to come get you you’ll regret it “Adam threatened.

   “Ohhh I’m so terrified want me to fall off the roof into your arms or are you going to find a magic carpet and fly your ass up here?”. Sutan’s jaw hit the floor and he looked at Tommy with a face that asked if he was mentally well. Tommy just winked at him as he watched Sutan try not to laugh and the guy was practically purple until Adam turned on him and he shriveled again. “Tell the guards to get up there and drag his ass down here”. Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head getting up. “Are you sure they can keep up?” Tommy asked before he dashed off leaving Adam to steam. Let the guards come try to catch him, let Adam try to catch him as long as his family was safe Tommy had no fear.

**_ Adam _ **

     Who did Tommy think he was? Adam paced his room and glared at the walls as Sutan sat on his bed popping mints and sighing. “At least he has a sense of humor.” Sutan offered after a long period of awkward silence. “Humor? He scaled the castle Sutan! He could fall off or get hurt by who knows what’s up there”. Sutan smiled. “Careful Adam your showing you care”. Adam pinned with a deadly glare that made Sutan duck under the covers. “And now he’s infected you with sarcasm I swear…..”.

   There was commotion out in the hall and Adam perked up walking towards the door hearing Sutan at his heels. He opened the door as a blonde streak blew past followed by the clanking of guards and he ran out with them watching Tommy skid into the main hall and smiled. It was a dead end he’d have nowhere to go. He slowed his pace as he neared the doors and opened them swiftly to grin but it faultered as he saw Tommy waiting for him balanced on the railing of the walkway and leaning back dangerously. “Get down” Adam snapped but Tommy narrowed his eyes and tilted back more causing Adam to stop in his tracks only feet from where Tommy sat.

    “I’ll fall” Tommy threatened smiling from the railing leaning back a bit and some of the guards took a step forward in fear but Adam held up a hand. “Ok Tommy you win …what do you want”. Tommy shrugged “Promise you’d never hurt anyone to get to me” Tommy demanded. Adam was slightly rocked by the question. First off where did Tommy find the balls to ask it and how did he think he was that special to Adam already….not that he wasn’t Adam was defiantly keeping him….possibly on a leash but defiantly keeping him. Adam raised both hands and nodded taking a step forward but Tommy shook his head looking almost bored. “You’re lying” he said simply before letting go and falling.

    Adams heart just leapt out his throat……and down fifteen floors of stairs…. Or had it? The all stood in shock staring at the spot where Tommy had been and none could seem to find the courage to move until familiar laughter echoed around the dead silent corridor. Tommy…What the hell. Adam ran to the railing to see Tommy on the landing only a story down and the still swinging iron chandelier he’d used to get there…..the little shit! He locked eyes with Tommy and saw the delight and mischievousness mixed there and he wondered just what he had gotten himself into before Tommy was running again and the guards were after him.

    “Adam the treasury” Sutan hissed. Of course it was the only room unlocked in the fourteenth floor but the guards wouldn’t know that. And luckly he knew a short cut….

**_ Tommy _ **

  Suckers! Tommy couldn’t stop laughing as he raced down a hall. The look on prince Adam’s face! And poor Sutan he’d turned whiter than the wallpaper….Tommy would make it up to him later. He checked a few locked doors before he came to one that wasn’t and sighed relived as he stepped into the dark room locking the door behind him. “Wow….” He huffed before turning around and freezing…”Wow” he muttered transfixed by the room. It wasn’t to bright and most of it was cast in shadows but the parts that weren’t….Paintings glittered on the walls, gems sparkled in chests, red and gold drapes only slightly let in the burning sun and the room itself was quiet and peaceful…beautiful… Tommy smiled and took a deep breath figuring he’d wait for someone to find him. He’d run around enough today anyways… He began to walk around looking at things interestingly until he came across a mirror…It ran the length of the wall and was imbedded into the wall itself but the border was made purely of green and blue stones… It kind of reminded him of Adam’s eyes….and speaking of which….

   He turned fast but not fast enough to escape Adam’s death grip on the back of his shirt he tried to move back but that just made Adam’s arms close around him and  Adam lifted Tommy off the ground making him yell. “Put me down!!!”.  Adam just laughed and stepped back a few paces from the mirror to keep Tommy from shattering it by kicking around and set him down but not before backing him into a wall where he trapped Tommy with both arms.

  Their stares locked once again Tommy waiting for something…anything and seeing Sutan out of the corner of his eye chewing his fingernails nearby nervously. Adam finally huffed reaching up a hand to push Tommy’s hair back making Tommy flinch but Adam just kept him pinned there running a hand through his hair. “Did you enjoy making a fool of yourself all day?”. Tommy’s look turned venomous and he seethed. “You’re the one who looked foolish prancing around with your head held high like some noble bastard looking for me. You ran into me like three times and didn’t see me and the one time I followed right behind you was gold”. Adam glared back and grabbed Tommy by the elbow dragging him and gesturing for Sutan to follow as he stormed from the room. “Well I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted because you won’t leave this castle let alone a room here for a good while and I’ll make sure of it”.

   Tommy struggled uselessly against Adam as he was pulled through hallways and up stairs. “We’ll see about that who’s to say I won’t go roof hopping again” Tommy threatened. Adam smiled turning away from the door he’d had Tommy spend the night in last night and led the group towards his room. “Oh don’t worry Tommy you’ll be staying with me now it’s obvious Sutan can’t watch you so I’ll do it. You’ll be by my side night and day for the next week than maybe we can see if you behave yourself”.

   Tommy scoffed. “You’ve got to be kidding “ he fumed still struggling till Adam had gotten him past the threshold and Sutan closed the door behind them and Adam set Tommy loose. “I’m afraid not but don’t worry for the next five hours you have the room alllll to yourself I have a meeting but I wouldn’t try the windows they’ve been padlocked and the bathroom window is to small even for your scrawny self. And I would start getting dressed for dinner because it’s right after the meeting. Tommy glared at him and Adam shrugged turning to go and slammed the door behind him. Tommy heard a click that meant that he was locked in and he turned away huffing...”Well this blows” he commented and Sutan smirked. “Yeah it does he forgot me in here well damn lets go roof surfing!!”. Tommy offered him a half hearted smile and they both stared for a moment before they broke out into a fit of giggles.


	4. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

**_ Tommy _ **

    “Oh try this one on” Tommy heard as a warning before he was nailed in the face with a low rise gold shirt for the second time. “And this” he felt another piece of clothing hit him “ and this should finish you off” Tommy was knocked over by the things holding him and huffed as Sutan pulled him up. “Do I have to go to dinner”. Sutan rolled his eyes as he helped Tommy into the shirt and turned away to let Tommy slip on the dark black pants in privacy. “Well if you don’t Adam will rage again”. It was Tommy’s turn to roll his eyes. “As if I care if poor Adam throws a temper tantrum is that what he does all day? Scream and cry until he gets his way?”.

    Sutan shook his head and turned back to smile. “No he usually pouts instead….your an exception and just look at you why wouldn’t he?”. Tommy looked into the mirror taking in the outfit and how well it fit his frame. It was almost made for him but not exactly along with his sense of style. It lacked a little less shiny with the shirt…Sutan had done well though with the boots that strapped up his thiighs and the small chained belt that held the nice plain but slightly baggy black pants around just the dip of his hips. “The shirt throws it off a little” he commented and Sutan frowned. “Maybe a silver instead? Grey is boring before you even suggest it but if you give me a second…..”. Tommy watched Sutan disappear into the closet for a few moments before he was attacked by another piece of clothing and huffed.

      Sutan poked his head out smiling. “Sorry should have warned you but anyways try that on”. Tommy slipped the gold shirt off and replaced it with the new one turning back to look in the mirror and smiling. It was an elbow cut v neck sweater with black and silver stripes and a small hood in the back. Definatly his style. “How much does Adam pay you again” He asked jokingly making Sutan laugh. “Oh honey he doesn’t…”. Sutan sighed as he walked over to a vanity patting the seat and allowing Tommy to sit down as he picked up a brush and began to mess with Tommys hair.

    “He should” Tommy commented and watched the way Sutan’s face twisted up. “I’d never expect Adam to pay me for anything I do…He’s my best friend first off and second he gives me a home here”. Tommy stared at that and shrugged “You should really choose your best friends better”. Sutan snagged his hair at that and Tommy hissed but Sutan ignored it. “With who the meathead guards or Queen Gaga?”. Tommy smiled and shook his head slightly. “Or one of the other million life forms on the planet”.

    Sutan stopped brushing and looked at Tommy with an intensity that stunned the blonde. “Tommy….not everyone in this world is like you….or Adam. Not everyone can stand people like me…People of a different color not only in my skin but in my heart. If the prince likes a man no one bats an eye because it’s supposedly politics but the rest of the world? We can’t love another man or love anything that defies masculinity. The world just ….isn’t ready for that..”.  Tommy was silent as Sutan put the brush down pickng up a brush and some powder and started to do his face. “Besides I haven’t left this castle since I was eleven my social skills are dead weight and if my gayness wasn’t a turn off surely  my color would be”.

    Tommy couldn’t even process this….Sutan was at least twenty. Nine years locked away here? With no one but Adam as company??? Tommy would go insane…” sorry…”. Sutan shrugged. “It’s not that bad three square meals a day and Adam and I always sneak dessert or well he does I’m afraid of Queen Gaga’s wrath should she ever find we are in her confectionary tower. Tommy grabbed both of Sutan’s hands nearly messing up the blondes eye makeup and stared with wide eyes. “You people have a confectionary….tower???”. Sutan nodded and stared out the window. “Maybe if you and Adam can get along for a minute or two we’d take you next time”.

   Tommy huffed and dropped Sutan’s hands so he could continue working. “I don’t see what you see in Adam if you like him so much why don’t you marry him?”. Sutan frowned this time pulling away and putting the makeup brush down. “I’ll show you why I like Adam so much then maybe you’ll give him a chance..”. Sutan went over to the door and put a chair under it huffing and coming back to Tommy shrugging. “This is my and Adam’s little secret so you can’t let anyone else know….ok here goes…”. Sutan turned his back to Tommy and pulled his shirt off revealing a back scarred by large laceration-like scars that made Tommy cringe.

  “Jesus what happened to you?” He asked moving a hand out to gently trace the scars. “ The people outside this place decided I was useless they would have whipped me to death if Adam hadn’t snuck out and saw what was transpiring and used his authority to stop it….I could have died”. Tommy almost felt himself tearing….who would do that to an eleven year old boy??? Sutan turned back putting his shirt on and shrugging. “So will you give him a chance?” Sutan asked hopefully. Tommy got up and hugged Sutan making the other man smile. “For you Sutan he gets….one chance”.

   When they parted Sutan held up his hands and smiled triumphantly rather then warmly. “That’s all I ask”. Tommy looked around the room and smiled back as Sutan went to the door to remove the chair. “Now what”. Sutan shrugged and looked at the clock nearby. “Now….we wait”.

**_ Adam _ **

   God that meeting had to be the longest he’d ever attended in his life. Not only was he now frazzled and slightly on edge he was hungry and tired as well. He listened closely as he entered his room and almost laughed at what he saw. Sutan and Tommy had passed out cold on his bed curled up on either side in a mirror image of eachother though Tommy’s slightly smaller frame didn’t match up and left room for Adam to sit down.

      He appreciated what Sutan had done while he was gone dressing Tommy up for dinner in something that would surely impress his mother and keep him entertained at the same time. “Wakey wakey” he whispered running a hand through Tommy’s hair. Tommy didn’t stir but Sutan was up instantly startled out of a dream or perhaps a nightmare from the look of his eyes but seeing Adam made him smile and look down at Tommy. “Good job” he mumbled quietly. Sutan patted his shoulder and then Tommy’s. “Time to get up” He said a little louder than Adam had. Still nothing….Well then.

    Adam drew his arms under Tommy and picked him up off the bed gently careful not to wake him and smiling as Tommy’s head lolled onto his shoulder. “Cute” Adam said a little louder as Sutan closed the door and his smile turned to a sneer. “But totally not you Tommy”. He shifted Tommy roughly causing Tommy to wake up and stare at him before he started to struggle. “Put me down!!!” Tommy nearly shrieked but Adam shifted Tommy so he was over his shoulder instead and put his hand dangerously close to Tommy’s ass instead causing the blonde knee him hard in the chest. Adam just continued walking down the hallway bumping Tommy on his shoulder once or twice making him groan and scratch at his back until Sutan stepped in. “ADAM!”.

   Adam turned an eye towards Sutan raising an eyebrow as he continued to walk feeling Tommy curl up around him instead of flailing. “Put the blonde down”. Adam huffed and while secretly laying his hand on Tommy’s ass  put him down so fast Tommy fell right on it. “Ugh” Tommy huffed. “And you want me to go to dinner with you? Forget it.” Tommy started to storm away but Adam grabbed his waist causing him to kick out again. “Let go!.” Adam rolled his eyes and continued to walk Tommy roughly to the dining room. “You bitch when I carry you you bitch when I put you down but you can just fall fifteen stories and expect me to be ok with it”. Tommy reluctantly followed after a moment and looked away annoyed. “It was technically one story….”.

  “Sounds like an interesting story to me” A new voice interrupted causing Adam and Sutan and consequently Tommy to all stop walking. Tommy turned in Adam’s hold though the grip on his waist didn’t let up as he faced a woman behind them. She was beautiful….somewhat intimidating…a little edgy but beautiful. Her eyes just as piercing and calculating as Adams but her features softened them just slightly with the gentle smile she wore. She was surprisingly taller than them all but her gold boots were to credit. They matched her flowing white gown with a long train and short almost skirt-like front that lead up to a halter top with shiny lace butterflys probably made of pearl lining the middle.

   Adam gulped down the feeling of dread that she’d heard what they had discussed and smiled. “Mother”.  Queen Gaga only nodded in his direction not taking her eyes off the blonde next to him making him squeeze Tommy tighter to him. “I assume you’re the little doll everyone is buzzing about….good catch Adam”.  Adam smiled uneasily and nodded in agreement and Tommy looked up at him making him melt a bit at the adorable curiosity that settled in Tommy’s eyes making them wider. “So darling” Queen Gaga interrupted. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”. Tommy looked at her then at Adam and nodded. “Sure…I’ll give it a try”.

_This is only part one of “Don’t Say I Didn’t Warn You” I’ll post the other part later tonight merry Christmas guys!!!!_


	5. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You (Cont.)

**_ Adam _ **

   Well this was awkward. Adam sat at one end of the long white table with Tommy sitting stiffly by his side staring around the dining hall. Adam didn’t see much to look at but he guessed he’d been here so long this place didn’t seem so fascinating anymore. It was pretty simple as dining rooms went. Stark white walls with gold lining them in intricate patterns, ivory shimmery drapes covering the floor length windows, a ceiling with carvings lining it and a large chandelier that spanned the entire table which was half the size of the room. Cabinets everywhere displayed different alcohols and Queen Gaga was currently rummaging through one. She smiled when she saw something she liked and handed it to a servant who was waiting patiently.”This one for all of us please” She requested before joining them again.

   “Oh I don’t drink” Tommy said uneasily. Queen Gaga smiled over a high plated salad arrangement appetizer and shrugged. “Well guess I get to break your drinking cherry”.  Adam groaned slightly in annoyance. Could she be any worse he already a hard on from Sutan’s dinner wear choices for Tommy and now she was making sexual jokes? “Next course” the queen called and servants rushed around to replace their dishes with a second appetizer, sausage and cheese filled croissants. As the queens main servant went to clear her place she gestured the girl close and whispered in her ear making the girl nod and scamper off but when he looked to the queen for an explanation she just smiled devilishly at him….that was not a good sign.

   “What’s wrong honey” she asked turning her attention to Tommy who seemed tense and only poked at his food. Come to think of it he hadn’t actually eaten anything…Tommy looked up and his stare was smoldering as he looked at the queen but seemed to soften when he calmed himself a bit. “It’s nothing….I j-just”. The queen held up her hand and Tommy stuttered to a stop. “Tommy what’s wrong tell me”. Tommy nodded and put his fork down to lean forward a bit. “This place is beautiful compared to the city..a city…nearly in ruins…”. The queen smiled in understanding. “Oh Tommy it will get better soon. As soon as Adam gets married I plan to pour a few bucks into the taxes and we’ll be debt free we are so close I just need to give up a few luxuries for the good of everyone”.

   Tommy smiled a bit at that and Adam stuffed the damn croissant in his mouth to keep from saying anything. Anyone who looked that good, acted that crazy and had the balls to talk to his mother about politics was definatly a keeper. “Main course” The queen called and the servants rushed again. This time all of them received a steak with mashed potatoes and seasoned green beans. One of his favorites. “I better see you eat more than a bite of this Tommy don’t make me spoon feed you” the queen said in a light tone and Tommy laughed but Adam knew she was being serious. She hated when guests didn’t like the food. It was a pet peeve of hers.

   “So what is with this whole jumping fifteen stories talk” the queen asked watching Tommy reach for the drink she’d chosen and Adam eyed her warily before looking at it and feeling his eyes widen. Tommy wouldn’t see it from the top of his glass and he wasn’t used to richer alcohols or at all as he just told them but Adam could see the fizz rising up from the bottom where a little red speck sat. He looked back to the queen but she just smiled at him deviously. He gawked but watched doing nothing as Tommy took a timid sip letting his brown eyes lock on Adam’s for an explanation. The little shit was throwing him under the bus!

    He looked back at his mother and smiled rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his steak. “Well Tommy spent the night last night and decided to take a walk in the morning and leaned to far over a railing. Luckily he’s like a cat so he landed on the next level instead of on the entrance walk way.” He belted out a little to quickly. The queen laughed loudly causing them both to jump and Tommy to swallow his drink to quickly causing him to choke on it. “Oh Adam you’ve just found the perfect husband haven’t you”. Tommy cleared his throat and Adam glared at him threateningly but Tommy proceeded anyways. “Actually Adam and I aren’t sure we work so smoothly we…” “We” Adam cut him off grabbing Tommy’s wrist under the table in a threatening hold that made Tommy wince. “We’re going to take things slowly” He finished.

    Tommy tried to jerk away but Adam held him tightly and grabbed a fork acting casually and took a bite of the steak. He wrinkled his nose at the slightly more than normal taste of salt and reached for his glass with his free hand before glancing at his mother. She was crafty alright. The more salty the meal the more Tommy would drink and the more of whatever she ordered put in his drink got in his system. Adam decided not to say anything because he was a bit curious as to what she was doing but he’d have a serious talk with her later.

    The other two took his silence as a cue to eat and not much was said afterward. It was awkward sure and the queen seemed more intent on Tommy then on her food but Adam was starving so he figured he may as well eat. He still wouldn’t let go of Tommy’s wrist though and eventually clasped hands with him which caused another round of tug a war which Tommy also lost. Eventually the blonde gave up letting Adam hold his hand but it was like holding a limp noodle and it just annoyed Adam.

     “Another drink Tommy?” The queen asked dabbing her mouth when she’d finished her plate. Tommy nodded in thanks before swallowing down what he had in his mouth and letting the servant take away his glass. “What is that may I ask it doesn’t burn much like alcohol or so I’ve heard” Tommy hinted at the fact that he had in fact drank alcohol before but not this kind. Of course it was a staple for the lower class. Less expensive than fresh water or milk but less sustaining as well. The queen smiled and crossed her arms. “Like it? It’s called la rosa muerta “The dead rose”. It’s from a special collection that only  a few people have”.

      Tommy nodded accepting the second glass and Adam rolled his eyes squeezing Tommy’s hand hard making Tommy squeeze back angrily. Adam smiled and the queen reflected it. “Dessert” she called. The servants flurried around making Adam feel a bit claustrophobic. The room that had started to darken with the setting sun was brightened by the lighting of candles and an assortment tray of different desserts being brought out to them. He looked over to see Tommy in awe at the show. It made him smile slightly just watching the way Tommy followed every movement and tried to capture everything at once.

     He looked down at what they had been provided and smiled even wider. In his distraction Tommy’s hand slipped from his hold and he cursed softly grateful for the servants to hide it from his mother but before he could snatch it back Tommy put both hands on the table making it impossible to grab it without her seeing. He pouted slightly but looked back to the assortment picking around. The middle was a chocolate tray, raw organic chocolate none of that outer country stuff, it was surrounded by pineapple, regular apple, grapes,  and a popcorn. The outer ring was lined with fluffy pink cotton candy and it was all sprinkled over with a bit of sea salt. Clever and delicious.

    Tommy looked at the plate and hadn't moved as Adam and the queen both divulged into there’s and Adam stopped with a piece of popcorn half hanging out his mouth. “What’s wrong now” He huffed a little more ignorant then he should of. He could tell by the look on his mother’s face. Tommy didn’t seem to notice either though as he stared. “Well I don’t know…..which one to try first” he admitted. The whole table seemed to relax as Adam laughed at that and reached over grabbing one of the pieces of cut up pineapple dipping it in the chocolate and holding it out to Tommy. “Try this first” he said in a calm tone.

     He expected Tommy to take the piece of fruit from him or sneer but instead the blonde leaned forward and bit into while it was still in his fingers causing his lips to brush against Adam and Adam had to look away to avoid straining himself further. When Tommy moaned at the taste he damn near lost it. “Wow” Tommy commented and the queen smiled. “I know” she squealed excited that someone enjoyed her show. “The pineapple alone is to tangy the chocolate alone is to bitter and the salt alone just tastes salty but put it together and it’s just oh my god!”.

    Tommy smiled at her and took a second look at his plate pushing at the cotton candy with a frown. “What the hell is this???”. Adam smiled taking a bite of it with the chocolate. “Rat poison” he joked and the queen scoffed. “Just try it you’ll like it if you like sweet things”.  Tommy shrugged taking a bite and his eyes lit up. It was like watching a child laugh for the first time. And it only  made Adam want Tommy more….”Holy….that is amazing”. His mother giggled excitedly at the energy running around the room and Adam smiled warmly.

    “There’s more where that came from Tommy the things I could show you oh darling…” the queen muttered taking a piece of cheesecake and popping it in her mouth. Tommy seemed brought back by that and lowered the rest of the cotton candy solemnly to his plate. “If I may….I love the palace it’s beautiful and it’s mostly been a great stay….but I can’t….I have a family waiting for me..”. The queen held up a hand. “Oh sweetheart we have more than enough guest rooms if they’d like to spend the night or perhaps you’d just prefer to come back when it pleases you our door is always open” she said softly.

     Tommy looked reassured and Adam had to think fast. Tommy couldn’t go home….”We were wondering if Tommy could spend one more night mother” Adam offered grabbing Tommy’s thigh in a tight crushing grip before he could argue. He could see Tommy’s hand clasp the table tightly and he pursed his lips to keep from making noise. “Of course” the queen said with a smile watching Tommy who smiled at her. She smiled back and stretched slightly yawning. “Well boys it’s been great but I have a meeting with a few other country ambassador’s tomorrow and I need to rest I’ll see you in the morning she offered and started to leave.

    Adam and Tommy got up to follow but Tommy had to brace himself against the table and Adam saw his legs shaking. “Tommy?” He asked quietly but Tommy ignored him and the queen seemed to be waiting patiently. “Goodnight mother” Adam snipped harshly and she pouted gesturing to Tommy. He rolled his eyes and put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder but was shaken off as the blonde composed himself but Adam could see the flush creeping up his neck and to his cheeks. “Goodnight queen Gaga” he said quietly and looked to Adam. Adam was so confused looking into Tommy’s pupils which seemed to be shaking and then back at his mother who smiled devilishly before turning to walk away. “Goodnight boys” she whispered and Adam caught the movement of Tommy crumpling to the ground out of the corner of his eye.

   He moved fast to catch the falling blonde and caught him around the waist bringing them both to the floor with Adam on his knees and Tommy  nestled against him breathing shallowly.“Hey!” He hissed and shook Tommy gently. The queen tsked from the door leading out of the room to her side of the castle. “Poor thing can’t handle his liquor better help him back to your room Adam” she said indifferently and disappeared before he could retaliate…what had his mother done?

**_ Tommy _ **

    The world was on fire. Every touch Adam made towards him every breath on his skin was fire. He’d felt it when Adam had squeezed his leg but only faintly and then it turned into a roaring sexual desire. He was trembling with the effort to stay awake and fully alert as Adam stared at him with a  slight fear in his eyes. “Tommy? Are you ok?” Adam asked but Tommy shook his head. No he wasn’t ok he wanted to screw Adam into the next century if he could move he would have been all over him but he just felt numb and he was scared by the tingles that raced through him.

    “Just hold on ok were going to go to Sutan” Adam said in a gentle voice picking Tommy up in his arms. Tommy curled into him and held onto Adam’s shirt in a tight grip. Why did he have to do that? It made it even worse! “Adam….stop” he hissed but Adam kept walking and Tommy couldn’t take it. The room was freezing but Adam was on fire. Both extremes had him struggling to get away and to get closer and he couldn’t make a decision. “Just calm down” Adam said in as soothing a voice as he could rushing now.

   Tommy hid behind the hood of his sweatshirt to get away from the bright lights and sighed at the slight relief when they vanished and they entered Adam’s room. “I’m going to put you down for a second” Adam whispered and put him on the cold bed to let him writhe and pant. God he was a mess and if his pants got any tighter he’d scream for Adam to just come do him already..but no…he wasn’t thinking clearly…Adam was….He couldn’t have sex with Adam.

   The hushed whispers of Sutan being woken reached him and Sutan stood over him sleepily until he took in Tommy’s condition and freaked out. “Oh my god Adam what did you do” Sutan growled and Adam huffed. “I didn’t it was the wine he drank too much”. Sutan put a hand on Tommy’s forehead but even that was too much and Tommy turned away ignoring Sutan’s gasp. “Tommy baby you’re a furnace…”. They spoke in hushed whispers before Adam growled in frustration and came over to Tommy looking down at him.

     Tommy was captivated by those green eyes of his….like the emeralds in the mirror but a little lighter. He reached up a shaky hand breathing hard and Adam got a sudden look in his eye before turning away from Tommy leaving Tommy jealous and wanting. He wanted Adam right now. “Alright Sutan we’ll see you in the morning” Adam said and Tommy could see him pushing Sutan out the door but Sutan planted his feet in turning on his friend and scowling. “What are you going to do Adam” He demanded. “You look devious”. Adam shrugged and slammed the door.

    Then he turned the lights down. “You know Tommy” he said in a low voice that made Tommy squirm. “Now that I understand the situation and I know it’s not life-threatening I think I’ll pay you back for your game of hide and seek”. Tommy didn’t like the sound of that and he tossed his head back and forth trying to see Adam but it was too dark. “A-adam…wait”. Tommy was cut off by a loud hiss and the bed creaking to the left. He tried to follow the sound and whipped his head that way only to feel a touch on his right and whip it back that way. “Wait for what?”.

    “Adam….I need…”. The bed shifted suddenly and Tommy felt himself pinned under Adam struggling half-heartedly. The asshole was taking advantage of this! Adam shushed him gently but was rough and quick to grab both his hands in one of his own, Tommy went to kick him but was stopped short as Adam’s knee slipped between his legs and went upward making him whine. He could feel rather than see Adam’s smirk at that. “I know it hurts….and I’m going to help…soon but first I think I’m just going to tease you and make you beg for it…”. Adam leaned right next to him putting his mouth next to Tommy’s ear and whispered. “Karma’s a bitch hummmm?”.

   Tommy brought one of his own legs up to try and knee Adam in the groin but Adam did it first and Tommy clawed at the bed sheets in his locked hands. He couldn’t take it but he wasn’t about to beg Adam to get him off either. Who did Adam think he was dealing with? “You won’t…” Tommy started but Adam’s mouth moved down to his shoulder and started to nibble at it. It didn’t help that the sweater was half falling off of him. “Stop” Tommy hissed and Adam took the chance to bite him. It was hard and painful and cruel but Tommy cried out in ecstasy not pain.

    “What was that?” Adam asked moving further down and making Tommy hiss angrily at him. “Fuck off” he growled thrashing but Adam was so big and he didn’t want to fight he just wanted to get off…badly but not that badly. “Come on no one else but us will know and It’s not like your pride is crumbling…”. Tommy seethed but Adam started to kiss up the side of his neck and grind his knee a little harder into Tommy’s crotch and before Tommy knew it he was a hot mess.

     Adam let go of his hands letting him flail a bit but only to take off the sweater that he struggled Tommy out of and unsuccessfully tried to get him out of his jeans but Tommy would be damned if he let the prince use him like that. Not that it mattered as Adam just unzipped his pants and dipped his hand slowly inside making Tommy whimper and tremble grabbing his hand that continued to travel regardless. “What’s wrong you seem a little stressed” Adam teased.

    Tommy just groaned in frustration and turned away from Adam. “Oh don’t hide” Adam pouted and squeezed Tommy hard making his legs curl up and Tommy had to bite his arm to keep from begging. He was close if Adam would just stop hanging it in front of him like a carrot. Yes maybe he’d acted a bit irrationally to Adam’s request to be with him but so was asking to marry him without even speaking once! This was so unfair and yes maybe climbing roofs wasn’t fair either but hey you didn’t lock up people you didn’t know!

   “You are a total masochist” Adam huffed as he started to withdraw but Tommy clung to his arm still and he smiled. “What’s wrong did I leave you in a bad spot”. Tommy couldn’t even form words he was so blind right now. So close he was practically already there but he just needed one last touch something…anything. And he broke. “Please” He begged. It sounded broken and afraid, small and weak but so so needy. Adam didn’t move for a moment and he was sure he was going to be left alone and shaking as he was but Adam didn’t leave….

    He moved back to straddle Tommy and Tommy felt a hand lace in his hair pulling him up to have their lips crashing harshly. Tommy didn’t fight it. Didn’t see a point in fighting it now. He had given in to all that was Adam and he hoped in anything he would get something in return and it seems he did… Adam reached down and it was fast and hurt but at the same time it was slow and sensual and Tommy went wild but he finally lost it when Adam tugged his hair breaking them apart just in time for Tommy to scream as he released.

    It took him forever to come down from his high and when he noticed what position they were in he put both hands out pushing Adam away…What had he just done? “Tommy?” Adam questioned but Tommy was too busy feeling his cheeks turn red as his sense came back to him. He’d begged prince Adam to jack him off…he’d stooped to that level to get what he wanted…He’d never felt more dirty then he did right now. “Tommy talk to me” Adam said but Tommy shook his head. He could still feel the sexual urge pushing him to go further but he’d sated it enough to be dull and he could ignore it now. He just felt exhausted now and humiliated.

     “Adam….” Tommy said quietly….Adam seemed to perk up at that and Tommy huffed. “Just leave me alone” he hissed angrily and Adam threw up his hands. “God your impossible” he shouted and Tommy glared. “You just forced yourself on me what do you want me to do idolize you? My fucking hero” Tommy spat. “Well you seemed to be enjoying yourself quite thoroughly moaning and begging, I was going to stop but you didn’t want to remember?”.  Tommy’s hand reached him before either of them could get out another word. It was light slap. Nothing he should freak out about but he did feel shocked. Adam seemed just as shocked his wide eyes outlined by the moon that shined in on the room.

     Tommy had just slapped a prince….across the face. What was wrong with him? Adam glared at him and Tommy shrank back a little as Adam leaned over him and Tommy could feel the sexual need rise again as Adam got close and they stared at each other. Before Tommy could escape Adam grabbed his face and smashed their lips together making Tommy protest. It was harsh and Adam bit his lip making it bleed as he leaned Tommy far back on the bed but didn’t crush him.

   They parted roughly and Adam grabbed his neck keeping him in place as Tommy stared in shock. Adam’s eyes were dark green venom and it was poisoning him to stillness. “You can act tough for Sutan you can act like your fine for the queen but I can see when you’re faking it and you weren’t exactly faking that orgasm sweet heart. So let’s get one thing straight right now. Don’t think you can lie or front with me because I can see right through that pretty face of yours. You loved me going down on you and if it had been anyone else you’d have been just a little quieter”.

    Tommy didn’t know what to say but he felt his rage pooling in his gut and slapped Adam’s hand away trying to get up but failing and deciding to lie still but glared at Adam pushing at his chest. “Don’t act like you know me just because I used you to get off. I’d have used a pipe if I could I could find one”. Adam rolled his eyes tilting Tommy’s chin up a bit and stared at what had to be a huge hickey. It would be there for a while and he’d probably have to find Sutan in the morning to cover it up…The bastard. “Keep telling yourself that doll face” Adam said and got off the bed wiping his hands off as if to rid himself of Tommy and looked back at the blonde making Tommy sneer.

                “Go to bed” Adam demanded. “We have a big day tomorrow”.


	6. Falling for you is a B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had to get this up for International Fanwork’s Day and thought I’d make it better by telling you guys what songs go with the writing because listening to them while writing them was what inspired them so here you go. Tommy’s part –Hot Mess – Cobra Starshp & Adams part- Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

**_ Tommy _ **

   A harsh knock on the door had Tommy squirming to get out of bed as he heard his and Adam’s name being called but said bastard had crawled into the bed with him last night and snuggled him up like a teddy bear. He was unhappily but not to unsatisfied about being squished up to a broad chest and those muscled arms snaked cleverly around his waist weren’t letting him go anywhere.  Adam hugged him closer and tightened his grip as he began to wake up and Tommy protested with a groan. “Sutan!!! Hellllp!” he whined as Adam dug his face in between Tommy’s shoulder blades before growling in frustration and turning his face up towards the ceiling and mumbling. “What the hell do you want Sutan”.

   Sutan huffed and knocked harder. “You have a day in town remember” Sutan pressed and Adam huffed “I don’t wannnnna”. Tommy couldn’t see it but he could tell Sutan was irritated and it showed in his tone as he spoke low and impatient. “Get your ass out of that bed or I’ll take your toy away” said another voice. It was rougher around the edges and sounded more burly than Sutan’s.  Adam let go of Tommy and got out of bed practically sprinting to the door to open it on two men. “What time is it!”. A man about Adam’s height with brown hair and a mustache shrugged and looked past Adam to Tommy as they both entered the room.

   “You found him….and he’s in your bed already. Well that was fast. So when’s the wedding?” The man questioned moving a bit closer and eyeing Tommy as if inspecting him. Tommy caught onto his words and grabbed the bed sheets closer to him. “Fuck off I’m not here by choice”. The man looked at Adam who took Tommy’s words in stride as he pulled a shirt over his head not bothering to even pass the blonde a warning glance. “He’s a little feisty Monte” Adam warned and Sutan rolled his eyes coming to Tommy’s side with a hairbrush. “And you’re a little prick” Tommy retorted ignoring Sutan’s glare. Monte raised an eyebrow at that but seemed more surprised his prince took the insult instead of getting angry and Tommy swore he saw Adam smile. That…

   “Come on Tommy” Sutan demanded grabbing him up from the bed much to the blondes displeasure and started to leave the room. “Where are we going” Tommy asked and Adam laughed. “To a festival be happy I’m even letting you go”. Tommy was forming a retort when the door slammed and Sutan let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry you two are like oil and water he’s just plain nasty around you and you don’t make it any better”. Tommy frowned at Sutan’s unusual attitude but decided to put off talking about that as he was dragged into the room he’d spent in the first night he’d been brought here.

   “Sutan?” Tommy asked as Sutan pointed to the bed and started rummaging through his clothes Tommy stared silently as Sutan ripped a few shirts down. “What” Sutan snapped swiping his hair brush from the vanity before coming to the bed and twirling his finger indicating that Tommy give him his back and in turn his hair. Tommy moved down on the floor as Sutan sat down and let Sutan run a brush through his hair. Luckily Tommy’s hair was already thin so no matter how much Sutan yanked and pried at it he couldn’t pull it out really. “What festival is he talking about”.

   Sutan ceased his attempted assault on Tommy’s hair and sighed . “The festival of the kingdoms. The closest kingdoms to us being LaBry and Koskinen will come here this year instead of us coming to them and we will throw a big festival to try and say “Haha were better then you”. Tommy nodded. “So the half moon festival is really just to show off?” Sutan smiled “Did you think they would hold a festival just for the morale of the people?”.  Tommy shrugged as Sutan seemed to finish up on his hair and stood up giving him some clothes. A simple hang off the shoulder grey shirt with three belts around the waist and black jeans that fit snuggly around his legs. Sutan also handed him a pair of boots and a couple of bangles to finish the look.

   “Damn I’m good” Sutan commented looking Tommy over before changing himself into a green low hanging shirt and a pair of jeans matching Tommy’s.  They were finishing their makeup and talking about how fun the fest would be when the door slammed open and they both jumped. Adam stood in the doorway leaning on the frame. He’d also gotten dressed but in true Adam fashion it was all black. Black vest, black leather pants, black necklace, black rings, black eyeliner. Yep Adam style.

   Adam smiled looking over Tommy with a small whistle and earned himself a middle finger from Tommy which he shrugged too coming towards them. “Sutan your amazing”. Sutan rolled his eyes not bothering to look away from the mirror as he touched up his own eyeliner. “I know that already”. Adam just smiled and Tommy glared at him. “You look nice” Adam mumbled. Tommy crossed his arms. “You look just like you do every day”.  Tommy couldn’t tell whether or not the amused smirk forming on Adam’s face was a good thing or not.

   “That’s because I have a super awesome stylist” Adam commented his eyes flickering to Sutan. Tommy shifted uncomfortably under the princes gaze that had yet to break. Didn’t Adam know how to blink? It was creeping Tommy out. “Sutan go help Monte get my mother ready” Adam demanded. “Tommy and I will be right down”. Sutan huffed but looked like he wasn’t going anywhere which made Adam’s head turn to him and Tommy relax just slightly.

   “Go” Adam said again more annoyed this time. Sutan’s eyes blazed at that and he stepped up to Adam so they were chest to chest and Tommy was safely behind him. “Stop treating me like a goddamn dog just to impress him” Sutan hissed and Adam just stared bored until Sutan gave a frustrated huff and stormed off. Adam watched him go and shrugged before turning back to Tommy. “Best friends what can you do about it”.

   Tommy chose to remain silent and started to move back as Adam walked towards him but Adam didn’t stop and eventually Tommy bumped into the vanity making him look back before glaring at Adam. “Maybe if you didn’t treat him like crap he wouldn’t be mad”. Adam shrugged again and reached up to push Tommy’s hair back a bit from his face making Tommy flinch. Adam frowned and dropped his hand reaching into his pocket for something and his eyes narrowed. “Why are you acting like I’m going to hit you? I’d never do that to someone”.   


   Tommy stared hard at him and Adam met his stare with just as much intensity. “I’ll bet” Tommy retorted. “Turn around” Adam said letting the topic drop. Tommy’s glare intensified and he scoffed. “You wish”. Adam rolled his eyes. “Your shirt is untied in the back I’m just trying to help”. Tommy looked over his shoulder quickly at the vanity and saw that it was indeed unknotted and coming loose rolling off his shoulder a bit more than it should and grudgingly turned towards the mirror giving Adam his back. “So how long will we be at the festival” He questioned trying to ease the tension as Adam grabbed the strings and started to pull them together gently tying them. “Until the midnight bells. Were required to  be there both nights till then to entertain our guests”.  “Guests?” Tommy asked and Adam nodded tying another knot. “The residents and royal families of the nearby kingdoms”.

   Tommy nodded but began to get annoyed as Adam pulled the strings playfully tight before loosening them again. “And why are you bringing me?” he asked venomously and he looked at Adam who’s eye’s sparkled in the mirror with a mischeviousness that matched his own. “Oh I almost forgot” Adam said with a smirk as he let go of the strings and grabbed something from his pocket. Tommy began to turn around but Adam’s arms came up around him and looped something around his throat closing it and locking it with a click.

   Tommy stared in the vanity and felt a rage build in him at a collar embedded in gold and black stone’s wrapped firmly around his throat. It was thick but not too big around his neck so it didn’t choke him but it was uncomfortably tight and attached to a leash. Oh he had to be kidding! Tommy whipped around and shoved him away only to be yanked with Adam as the leash was pulled. “Take it off!” He demanded as Adam laughed.

   “It suits you so well though” Adam mused giving the leash a little tug. Tommy brought up a fist to punch him but Adam caught it pushing Tommy back onto the vanity so he was sitting on the low table and Adam crowded him against it still holding his wrist tightly and shook his head. “I thought you’d learn not to hit me by now”. Tommy fumed bringing up his other hand to try and get Adam off him but Adam grabbed that one too and held them both tight. “Let go!” Tommy screamed but Adam just patiently waited for him to stop struggling.

    “I’ll let you go when you calm down. I won’t take that collar off tonight because you’ve been nothing but a brat since you’ve been here and it’s there to protect you but I figured it could be a punishment as well. If you behave tonight I’ll take it off when we get back if you don’t it stays on and we’ll repeat this until you learn to behave”. “You think I was bad then just wait till I get out of here” Tommy growled. Adam smiled and leaned in close to Tommy’s face. “I could get the matching handcuffs too if you really feel like playing this game”.

   Tommy stared and Adam shrugged turning away but keeping a grip on the leash so he dragged Tommy behind him as he walked. “Wait wait!” Tommy shouted breathlessly digging his heels into the floor and pulling on the other end of the leash but Adam was far stronger and he stumbled until Adam came to a stop looking back. “Feel like cooperating yet?” He asked nonchalantly. Tommy just stared and he shrugged turning back to walk out the door when Tommy decided fuck it and sat on the floor.

   Adam turned around and raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious” Adam huffed. Tommy just stared at him and Adam’s eye  twitched before he rolled his shoulders. “Well then fuck it” He replied and came forward before Tommy could scramble away and grabbed him by the waist picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “GOD DAMMIT ADAM PUT ME DOWN” Tommy screamed as Adam headed for the door.

**_ 6 hours later. Adam, _ **

 

   Despite the day starting off with Sutan blowing his stack about the collar and Monte lecturing about treating other people appropriately Adam was having quite a good time at the festival. Tommy didn’t seem to be sharing his enthusiasm though. The kingdom’s hadn’t arrived today and it had been pushed off but that was a good thing. The later they came the less Adam would have to deal with Drake and Sauli. Two princes who fought over who was better and always tried to include Adam in their stupid power play.

   He figured they would gush over Tommy and would have to keep an eye on them as they liked to flirt with Sutan so they’d have no problem with Tommy. He really was keeping Tommy safe with the collar granted he could have used a simple bracelet to claim Tommy as long as his family crest was on it but Tommy needed to learn a lesson. It didn’t seem to be working in Adam’s favor though. He figured it wouldn’t damper Tommy’s mood as much as it would ignite it with that unique fire that was purely Tommy but it did.

   Tommy had basically spent the whole day sulking. He looked dejected and tired and embarrassed every time someone would greet him and their eyes would go automatically to the collar and the leash grasped firmly in Adam’s hand.  “Don’t look so happy” Adam tried to joke but he received the same cold shoulder he’d been getting all day. Adam sighed as they now sat in the town’s best restaurant on a terrace overlooking the parade that was only a few feet below. They were almost level with the parade floats high tops. Some people waved from there spots and Adam smiled at them but Tommy just stared with his face nestled on his palm and his gaze wandering between the different floats.

   Sutan and Monte were down on a float with his mother that had passed a few minutes ago that Adam had refused to participate in so he could watch over Tommy incase the princes came late at night but it would seem they really wouldn’t be here till tomorrow. “Tommy….say something…anything” he said annoyed but Tommy just stared at the floats not even bothering to glance in his direction. “Please?” Adam tried. He smiled when Tommy’s eyes shifted to lock onto him and Tommy leaned back being able to without Adam holding onto the leash that currently laid on the floor.

   “What would you have me say” Tommy asked. His voice sounded bored and bland. There was no fire nothing Tommy about just a flat line note. “What do you mean?” Adam asked. Tommy shrugged “You wanted me to behave I’m behaving. I haven’t done anything since we left the palace and I’ve played good puppy all day”. “So you can get the collar off?” Adam asked but Tommy shook his head. “I’m playing your game” Tommy said with a glimmer of evil in his eye as stared Adam down.

   “You want me to behave. I will. Not because I’m rolling over and dying but because I hate being locked up like this. You don’t want me to misbehave then I won’t talk because 99% of what I’ve thought about saying today would make a pirate blush and you obviously want me to bow down to your superiority complex so congrats Adam I’m playing your bitch so you’ll stop being one”

   Adam was taken back. Tommy was using his punishment to punish Adam? Tricky little fucker… “I’ll take it off” Adam blurted without thinking and Tommy raised and eyebrow. “If it bothers you that much I’ll take it off when we get home tonight….but you have to give me a chance” Adam said. Was his voice shaking? Why was he freaking out? Why were his palms sweating? Was he so afraid to let go? Tommy stared for a long time before looking back at the floats and Adam’s heart sank as he saw Tommy smile. He was going to shove Adam’s moment of weakness back in his face….

   “One chance” Tommy said quietly after a long moment making Adam stare at him with wide eyes. “But” Tommy added still not looking at Adam “ You have to not be such a douche to me or Sutan or anyone for that matter”. Adam stared for a moment before nodding. “Fine” he said quickly and Tommy smiled wider. “It’s a deal”.

   “Would you like to watch the fireworks somewhere private?” Adam asked trying to keep the conversation alive. Tommy nodded turning back to look at him. Adam reached over the table unclipping the leash from the collar and Tommy stared at him uncertainly as Adam got up gesturing for him to follow. “There’s a place I know” Adam mumbled. Tommy followed quietly but Adam could sense the tension around them dropping fast. It was calm now.

   They walked away from the city for a good five minutes in silence until the lights and noise had faded. Adam felt nostalgic as he brought Tommy to the bridge on the lake that ran across the country. It was quite large but due to the festival it was completely abandoned. The wood was new and sturdy so he wasn’t afraid to walk with Tommy to the center and looked at a perfect view of were the fireworks were set to go off and patted to woodwork.

   “This will be the best seat in the house”. Tommy climbed up letting his legs dangle over the water as Adam joined him. The beams of the bridge were quite thick so it was comfortable to sit on and Adam sat sideways leaning back on a pillar that ran up to the arc of the bridge that cascaded back and forth on top. They were silent almost as if afraid to talk or maybe they had nothing left to discuss. Adam just wanted to relax and listen to the silent chorus of bugs and birds and creatures of the night.

    The general area around the bridge excluding the lake itself was all trees so dense that there was no darkness between them as the moon shined down on the white trunks and bright green leaves and the fireflies that drifted lazily among them provided adequate lighting to keep the usually eerie forest scene calm. “You know I used to come here with my mother a lot before before my father passed” Tommy said suddenly.  “In the daytime when it’s used as a road of course”

   Adam hummed and let one leg dangle off the bridge as the first firework went off into the sky bursting into little sparks and littering down close to the lake but a good yard from them. “I’m sorry he passed”. Tommy shrugged and Adam sighed. “My father passed in war. Don’t remember him much”.  A few more fireworks went off before Tommy leaned back onto Adam’s legs  resting his head practically in Adam’s lap. Adam looked down at him shocked but Tommy was to absorbed in the fireworks to notice. “Sorry” Tommy mumbled.

   Adam just nodded and didn’t move. Tommy’s eyes were half lidded and sleepy as he watched the fireworks and Adam turned to watch them as well. He was afraid if he said anything or moved even an inch Tommy would back away from him and he was happy with Tommy right where he was.

   The fireworks continued for a while before the finale and Adam became so engrossed he paid no attention as the blonde in his lap fell asleep. As the last fireworks faded he looked down to see Tommy totally passed out breathing evenly and gently grasping Adams leg. He couldn’t help but smile. Only Tommy would fall asleep to something as loud as fireworks.

   He moved carefully off the bridge and pulled Tommy off into his arms, gently so as not to wake him up just as he saw lights at the mouth of the bridge and started walking back to the castle. Everyone would be coming this way so there was no point in going back to the festival and his mother would get the hint as to where they had gone after a while.

   Trudging back he looked down at Tommy who slept away like nothing in the world could wake him up and then up at the stars. He was going to keep his promise. In the morning Tommy would find the collar gone and Adam would try not to be an asshole….maybe he should get tips from Sutan on that….Right now he was just thankful that everything was…..peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that’s it for now. How did you guys like it? Leave me a review if you so wish because you know that just get’s the old gears up and running and my thoughts into stories faster and because you know you want to make me smile like an idiot while my mother stares at me looking at a screen like I’m gonna have sex with it and shaking her head in disappointment (Don’t ask). Oh and don’t worry my loveable fans this story is nowhere near finished!!! This is just the calm before the storm so be prepared ….wahahaha! – Love Twisted ^.^ -p.s. Did the music help you feel the mood of the story if so put it in the review and I'll start adding it to the stories because I always listen to music when I write.


	7. Keep Your Faith In Me

 

**_ Tommy _ **

   Tommy really, really, realllllly didn’t want to get up. He never stayed up late and yesterday had been a long day for him. “Tommy I’ll give you to the count of three to get out of that bed or I’ll drag you out” Tommy heard Adam mumble from under his pillow where he’d burrowed his head to get away from the light that poured into the room thanks to Adam pulling back the curtains.

   “There’s breakfast…and bacon” Adam offered and that got him a peek out of the fortress of pillows and blankets Tommy had formed around himself during the night of tossing and turning. “Why don’t you just bring it to me?”. Adam huffed and crossed his arms staring Tommy down with a look of reprimanding. “Tommy we made a deal”. Tommy nodded. “ I agreed to give you a chance and I said you couldn’t be an asshole I never said I couldn’t”.

   Adam smiled and shook his head before stooping down to put his arms under Tommy’s knees and back making the blonde squirm as he picked him up off the bed. “Adam!” Tommy warned but Adam just shrugged hoisting Tommy up still wrapped in the blanket. “You said bring the breakfast to you. You didn’t say how. See how word play is double sided” he commented as he walked out the door. Tommy wanted to complain he really did but Adam was warm and strong and Tommy was tired and the smell of food was too alluring to pass up.

   Without thinking Tommy’s head flopped down to rest on Adam’s chest with a sigh as they entered the dining room for breakfast where Sutan was musing over some parchment and piece mealing some hashbrowns until he looked up and his face turned angry as he stood up. “Adam what did I tell you about dragging him around”. Adam looked indifferent as Sutan ranted and kept eye contact as he pulled a chair out with his foot and placed Tommy down gently in it blanket and all.

   “Sutan” Tommy interrupted as Sutan started babbling so fast it didn’t even sound English anymore. Sutan turned to look at him with his usual “Mommy and daddy are talking shut your fucking face” look but Tommy just smiled tiredly. “It’s ok I was too lazy to walk”. Sutan looked dumbfounded and glanced between them looking from Tommy to Adam and back again. Tommy shrugged and took a drink of orange juice as Sutan’s eyes widened. “Oh my god!!! YOU TWO HAD SEX!”.

   Tommy almost spit his juice all over the place but before he could correct Sutan, Adam opened his big mouth. “Don’t worry Sutan it didn’t mount to banging him into the mattress”. Sutan’s jaw hit the floor and Tommy turned red. Sutan turned away with his hands up in the air and walked away from them shouting. “Alright that’s it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family” he started to rant and it faded as he kept walking even when Adam tried to call him back. Sutan countered with something about Adam’s cows…

   “See what you did” Tommy pouted and smacked Adam in the chest with his hand from his seat making Adam roll his eyes. “Did he say dishonor on my cow? I don’t even have a cow…unless he meant you”. Tommy scoffed and Adam smirked backing away before he could get wacked again and pulled up a chair next to Tommy with a plate of his own. “Just kidding”. “Did you just call me fat?” Tommy asked poking at his bacon. Adam was going to crack another joke but Tommy was pretty sure his face showed his insecurities. While Tommy could give two fucks what anyone thought about him something about Adam indirectly calling him fat hurt. 

   Adam frowned and shook his head. “No Tommy it was a joke  about having to carry you down here and your light as a feather so don’t worry I was kidding”.  Tommy looked up at Adam but Adam’s focus was elsewhere and he now looked conflicted. Tommy was about to say something but Monte stormed in at that moment and slammed both hands on the table making them both glance at him. “Adam….they’re here”.

   Adam’s eyes widened and he got up quickly wiping his mouth with a napkin before looking at Tommy. “I’ll be right back….please…just eat your breakfast and stay off the roof”. Tommy offered him a half smile and Adam stormed out of the room leaving Monte and him alone.

   “He’s treating you well then” Monte questioned easily as he grabbed a slice of bread. Tommy nodded unsure of how to handle talking to Monte. “I should apologize for being rude….earlier. That’s usually not my style”. Monte waved the statement off with a smile. “Tommy everyone gets like that after meeting Adam for a week. He’s a handful. And apparently your no easier to keep under wraps with your ninja roof hopping skills”.

   Tommy blushed and looked down at his empty plate. “Heard about that did you?”. “Everyone in the palace has heard about it. It’s quite amusing to see Adam so fired up about someone besides Sutan”. Tommy rolled his eyes in understanding. “I know” he mumbled unconsciously and the older man laughed again. “I ask though Tommy, if today you can put your ninja gear away and just relax out the rest of the festival. Today will be more tense then yesterday with those two little bastards coming”. Tommy looked up cocking his head. “Who?”. Monte shook his head gesturing for Tommy to follow him. “Oh trust me Tommy you’ll know them when you see them”.

**_ Adam _ **

    Adam stood behind the throne room curtains taking deep breaths and listening to the two princes and his mother gossip. It was making him sick. This was always the worst part of the festival. Adam had loved going as a child. The lights were enticing. The food even more so but the people? Oh the people were the best part. Everyone was so happy and it made Adam feel ecstatic. He got along with Drake and Sauli as kids but when they turned into teens things had gotten rotten. The boys had fought to be Adam’s best friend and then said fuck it when Adam didn’t want to choose and became best friends. Which meant they were always trying to shove it in Adam’s face…

   It was always worse when he happened to have a friend come to the festival. The other two princes would ridicule the person or make them believe Adam was  a bad person through trickery and slight of hand. It had happened ten times to many. What if they saw he had a partner though? A potential lover. What would Drake and Sauli brew up then..

   “Hiding are we?” someone asked from behind him making him jump. He turned cursing with wide eyes. “Jesus you scared the shit out of me Tommy don’t do that!”. Tommy smiled and cocked his head to the side making Adam cover his mouth. God that was adorable… “Was that Adam?” He heard Drake question and cursed again grabbing Tommy’s arm. “We’ve gotta go..”. Tommy protested but they were yanked to a stop by someone else and Adam looked back to see Sauli holding Tommy’s wrist and the curtain at the same time.

   “Who is this Adam” Sauli asked with genuine curiosity. Adam narrowed his eyes and yanked Tommy into his chest hugging him close and glaring Sauli down with a look that should have had him bursting into flames. “Adam…?” Tommy silently questioned. “He’s my fiancée” Adam blurted on a whim causing Tommy to snap his head up to look at him with narrowed eyes. Sauli’s curious eyes became mischievous as he smiled. “Oh” was  all he said as his partner in crime finally came to meet them. “Oh what?” Drake asked looking at Adam holding Tommy with a bored stare.

   “Adam is engaged and that is his fiancée”. Drake’s look came to match Sauli’s and they looked at each other before Drake extended a hand out to Tommy. “It’s nice to meet you….um?”. Tommy broke away from Adam after a bit of struggle and shook Drake’s hand. “Tommy” he said looking Drake in the eyes unwavering. Adam had to fight the urge to pull him back. Tommy could get himself into a lot of trouble with these two. He was tough sure but they had the same political power he did.

   “We have a festival to get to so excuse us” Adam said as he grabbed Tommy’s hand. “Good we were just heading that way” Sauli piped and linked arms with Tommy and Drake pulled up next to Adam linking with him. Just fucking great….

.

.

   The festival had been the same as yesterday, tense but fun. This time Tommy was actually walking around with him and people seemed surprised but Adam shrugged it off. Even without some stupid collar everyone knew what was his. Except for the two annoying princes who had yet to get off their ass! Adam swore he was going to kill them…

   “Well the night is winding down” Adam hinted for the thousandth time tonight hoping the other two would take a hike but Sauli intentionally remained oblivious as they walked the vendors of the fairgrounds toward the pavilion and caught some interesting music. Older but that’s what gave it charm. The perfect opportunity to… “Oh music let’s dance” Sauli yelled and Adam turned to him to decline but Sauli was looking at Tommy. Adam was going to interject but Sauli grabbed the other blonde and hauled ass to the pavilion….shit.

   He watched Sauli move in close and grab Tommy’s hips pulling him almost flush to his front and swayed. Tommy seemed to follow him and Adam had to clench his fist to keep from going and beating that prince black and blue.

   “Careful” Drake commented “Your turning blue”. Adam took a deep breath out ignoring him but Drake was known for being persistent . “Dance with me” Drake huffed seeming about as interested in the situation as Adam. “I’m not in the mood” Adam seethed but Drake shrugged. “Just a minute Adam and I’ll get him off your back and your subject back in your arms”. Adam scrunched up his nose and huffed before holding out a hand to Drake. “Fine”.

   Drake grabbed his hand smiling and Adam pulled him onto the floor annoyed. Only the music seemed to calm him. It somewhat reminded him of Tommy….

_“Baby there’s a shark in the water_

_There’s something underneath my bed”_

   “Stressed?” Drake asked as they danced stiffly. Adam tried to relax the best he could but he couldn’t take his eyes off Tommy and Sauli. Tommy seemed to be enjoying himself….So did Sauli with that shit eating grin on his face. He was trying to catch Tommy’s eye but Tommy was actually having fun with Sauli.

_“Please don’t make to much of it_

_It aint that serious”_

   “Your going to burn holes in his head” Drake commented. Adam just shrugged and Drake sighed stopping them. “Adam pay attention”. Adam snapped his head to meet Drake’s glare. “What?”. “He’s not going to eat him if you look away for two seconds. Trust me I hang out with the guy all the time Tommy’s a snack compared to what he eats”. Adam’s glare worsened and Drake rolled his eyes looking past Adam at Sauli and Tommy who were laughing with a devious smile. “They do look cute together though”.

_“Baby theres a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon”_

   “What’s that supposed to mean?” Adam asked with an annoyed tone as the song came to a close. Drake shrugged still smiling as Sauli and Tommy came towards them. “They just look cute together” Drake repeated in a whisper before he caught Sauli who hugged him. “Having fun?” Drake asked seeming amused by Sauli’s red face. Sauli nodded turning in Drake’s arms to look at Adam. “You can have him back he’s energetic”. Tommy blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head but Adam took his arm and locked it with his own starting to pull him away. “Great bye” he called but was stopped by Tommy as a new song started to play.

_“When you're on a holiday_

_You can't find the words to say_

_All the things that come to you_

_And I wanna feel it too”_

   “Oh!” Tommy jumped up and down _dragging A_ dam on the dance floor. “This is like one of my favorite songs ever”! Adam couldn’t help but smile at Tommy’s enthusiastic burst. No sarcasm, no walls to  protect his pride, no anger just Tommy. Tommy stopped at the middle of the dance floor and grabbed Adam’s hands putting them on his hips trying not to smile but Adam retracted. “What are you doing?” Adam questioned caught off guard. “Uh dancing…my way. Just go with it unless you really don’t want too I can just…”. Adam shook his head and grabbed Tommy’s waist holding him close making the blonde laugh. “Ok then” Tommy murmured and started to instruct Adam to move one foot then the other and step around in kind of a box. It was nothing like the usual kingdom dances that he was taught it was more fluid and sensual and the look of Tommy just…being happy made Adam happy.

_“When you're on a golden sea_

_You don't need no memory_

_Just a place to call your own_

_As we drift into the zone”_

   “Good you got it” Tommy said with a laugh as Adam kept pace with him moving his hands from his hips to his lower back and holding him closer. Tommy didn’t take his eyes off Adam and Adam could find it in him to look away. This was more than he could have asked for. His mother got her wish of him getting married and he found someone that could make him….he didn’t even know. Someone that could make him melt. Tommy could make a prince give up the throne to be with him and if it came down to that Adam was sure he’d choose Tommy. From now on Tommy was the only choice and he would marry this man. Come hell or high water.

_“We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this story is placed in olden times obviously but who says the 1800’s didn’t have a midevil Weezer …or V.V. Brown. The songs set the mood ok T.T’’. Anyways hope you all liked it. Peace –Twisted


End file.
